falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure of fort knox
WARNING:this article contains strong language and sexual references. Not recomended for people under the age of eleven or are offended by such content. (Michael haze 20:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC)) Chapter one:Prologue It was a beautiful day in spring, the sky was clear, butterflies were fluttering in the air, the animals were prancing in a field. "This is must be what heaven must be like." you said. Then the earth started to shake the sky turned red, then in the distance you could see something a cloud a mushroom cloud. Just looking at it made your eyes burn and the sound of the explosion was ear shattering then every thing around you started dieing. "WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!" said Thomas. '"ugh what the hell its time for work already? its only... oh shit, where the hells my armor?" you said. ''"Here we need to go before the caravan heads out!" Thomas said''. " ok uh wheres this caravan going anyway because i have stuff to do tonight" you said. " i don't know really the guys paying a lot though" Thomas said. "well what ever then my uh plans can wait i guess" you said. " what were you going to do?" Thomas said. " i was gonna do Fantasia" you said. " the hooker? you know shes loaded with diseases right?" Thomas said. " yeah i know. you know what can we please stop chatting we need to go now!" you said. You and Thomas went thru the front door of your shack and headed to Neds bar were the caravaner was waiting. " expect to be yelled at." you said. You and Thomas walked up to the bar it used to be a old ice cream shop before the war it had a big wooden polar bear with chipped white paint coming off of it. spray painted over the sign it said NEDS with a backwards S. and there was a pack brahmin outside with a leash on it tied to a pole. you entered the bar it had a small amount of lighting there was 3 or 4 people in the bar Ned was cleaning some glasses. you saw someone murmuring to himself. " where the fuck ar.." the man said as he turned around. " WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS IVE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO MOTHER FUCKING HOURS!" the caravaner said. the caravaner had big eyes a big bushy beard and had a typical scavenger outfit with a bunch of pockets on it. "i over slept calm the fuck down." you said. "Really? well then get a fucking alarm clock! now whats your friends excuse?" the caravaner said. " i well uh well got here before you and Richard wasn't here so i started looking for him and well uh this is a big town you know?" Thomas said. "YOU COULD OF WAITED AND WHERE WAS THE FIRST PLACE YOU LOOKED FOR HIM IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING" the caravaner said. "um well i looked every where then i went to his house and found him there" Thomas said. "THE LAST PLACE YOU LOOKED WAS HIS HOUSE DON'T YOU THINK THAT SHOULD BE THE FIRST PLACE YOU SHOULD LOOK????" the caravaner said. " i uh well um" Thomas said. " calm down jesus christ were here now so lets head out ok?" you said. " fine, fine we will head out alright but you will be payed half the original price" the caravaner said. "what you can't do that! i need full price to pay for my uh plans" you said. "no deal you got here late 2 hours late to be exact." the caravaner said. "fine i guess i can live with 500 caps and fantasia isn't that hot anyway" you said. "alright gentlemen heres half 250 i will pay 50 caps when we get there and 200 caps when we get back. Deal?" the caravaner said. "seems fair enough i suppose may i ask where were going?" you said. "were heading to Louisville " the caravaner said. "are you crazy?! that place is death trap!" Thomas said. "what are you yapping about Thomas?" you said. " look that place is a Hub for raiders, thieves and murderers!" Thomas said. " i don't give a shit theres a guy there who is paying a shit load of money for maps of the kentucky wasteland, ammo, guns, armor, and other basic supplies so grow some balls" the caravaner said. "i don't know about this Rich my live aint worth 500 caps" Thomas said. "fine stay here then im going anyway" you said. "you know what i will stay here have fun on your sucide mission" Thomas said. "alright then hey caravaner! Thomas changed his mind" you said. "wait what?! i.. damn well i don't have time to look for a new gaurd so lets head out oh and call me Henry" Henry said. " i can't believe you guys are actually heading to Louisville really rich you should stay here is it really worth 500 caps?" Thomas said. " your acting as if i don't know how to fight ive killed my fair share of raiders and thieves before so im pretty sure i can handle my self " you said. "excuse me! i couldn't help but hear you need a extra guard well i can shoot and my combat armor is bullet proofish!" said a stranger. the stranger looked young probably in his teens 18 years old maybe, he had combat armor on he was clean shaven and had a big nose "fine what ever you got the job CAN WE PLEASE GET MOVING ALL WE HAVE BEEN DOING IS YAPPING!!!!!" Henry said. you Henry and the stranger headed out of neds bar. Henry untied the brahmin and pulled out a bag. " here 250 caps for you and 250 caps for you" Henry said. "so whats your name kid" you said. "im not a kid im 19 and the names Ron" Ron said. "huh thats a stupid name mines Richard" you said " its not stupid you mo.." Ron said as Henry slapped you and Ron. "WE. NEED. TO. MOVE. NOW" Henry said. Chapter 2:road to Louisville. It was one helluva hot day. the sun was beating on you, if you had to guess it must of been 102 degrees."Yall heading out?" the gate guard asked. "yeah were heading to Louisville" said Henry. "huh well have fun being robbed! Open the gate!" the gaurd yelled." yeah yeah whatever." Henry said. "alright we need to move thru Douglass hills then we will be at louisville i think." Henry said as he looked at a map. "alrighty then" you said. You Ron and Henry started walking towards Douglass hills, a place rumored to have zombies roaming around but you never believed in those rumors. "Why did that guard say have fun being robbed?" Ron said. " well Louisville is infamous for gang activity murder, drug dealing, and just plain old violence." Henry said. "sounds like a great vacation spot" Ron said. You made to Douglass hills all of a sudden you hear a strange noise. "Arashhhshgr" ??? said. "What the hell was that?" You said. "hm maybe it was one of those zombies from the storys i heard about" Henry said. Then out of no where 7 maybe 8 feral ghouls came out of no where. " JESUS CHRIST ZOMBIES!" Ron said. " There just ghouls" you said. You take out your assault rifle and start shooting, you were able to take out 6 of them but one got away. "wow im i the only one who knows how to shoot in this caravan?" You said. " i well ok i was scared i never saw a ghoul before are they all zombie looking?" Ron said. "no some are sane and less monsterish looking, and... wheres Henry?." you said. "ove..over here..ughh" Henry said. "one of those damn ghouls hit me pretty damn bad. i cant really feel anything right now." Henry said. "well Lousville is a mile away i think you might be dead by then." Chapter 3: Category:Novels